injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sektor (Multiverse saga)
Sektor is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Sektor is a character from the video games, mortal kombat, is a character from the Old Kombatants Return Pack. History Sektor appears alongside Cyrax in his human form. The two are seen having an argument: Sektor believes in the new philosophy of the Lin Kuei to have them automated as cyborgs from orders of the grandmaster. However, Cyrax, believing in free will, is against such plan. Their argument is interrupted, when they see Scorpion walk by, and they begin to taunt him. Scorpion faces both of them in a two-on-one battle, and ultimately both are defeated. Later, when Cyrax refuses to kill Johnny Cage, he and Sektor have another argument, this one leading to a fight between the two of them. Cyrax defeats Sektor in battle and kicks him into unconsciousness. The next time Sektor is seen, he has been automated by the Lin Kuei. While Cyrax attempts to capture Sub-Zero for automation, Sektor goes after Smoke. Neither of the automated warriors are successful in their first pursuits. After Sub-Zero defeats Scorpion, the Lin Kuei cyborgs return to capture him. Cyrax and Sektor appear and ask for Shao Kahn's permission to take Sub-Zero away for automation, in return for the Lin Kuei's loyalty and service, a proposal that the Emperor accepts. Sektor is next seen amongst Kahn's lieutenants after the emperor's defeat at the hands of Liu Kang. Sektor assists Kahn in the invasion of Earthrealm. He is seen conversing with Cyrax and Noob Saibot, when the newly reprogrammed Cyber Sub-Zero returns from Earthrealm to spy on Kahn's forces. Under the pretense of a new mission, Sektor takes Cyber Sub-Zero to the Subway, and informs him that he scanned his neural net, and knows he has been reprogrammed. The two cyborgs fight, but Sektor is defeated. Sub-Zero then extracts important information on Kahn's plans from Sektor's database. Sektor makes one last appearance in the game when he, Cyrax, and a squad of Lin Kuei cyborgs ambush the Earth warriors. He briefly battles Stryker, then fights Smoke and almost kills him, when Nightwolf interferes. Sektor then faces Nightwolf in battle, but is ultimately defeated, along with most of the Lin Kuei cyborgs, includingCyrax. Sektor is not seen again after Sindel is killed by Nightwolf. Sektor completely took over the Lin Kuei after Shao Kahn's failed invasion of Earthrealm, killing all those who would not be converted into cyborgs and began a cloning program to create more cyborg ninjas for his new cyber Lin Kuei clan. Sektor's base located in Shulianghu was attacked and infiltrated by the traitor, Kuai Liang, who uploaded a virus into their systems. Sektor approached Cyrax, stating that the situation was escalating too quickly before demanding a status update. Learning the virus's origin, Sektor asked how much it had damaged their system, and Cyrax informed him it had infected almost the entire network before Sub-Zero was brought before him. Sektor greeted the traitor, welcoming him back to the Lin Kuei, and punched Kuai with a rocket powered fist when Kuai called Sektor's Lin Kuei a failed experiment. Incredulous that Kuai would still reject them, Sektor demands to know what Kuai's virus is doing to their system before they mercifully terminate him. Kuai only tells him that the virus is fixing it, and Sektor orders Cyrax to initiate an emergency memory dump to purge the system. Cyrax hesitates however, even after Sektor reiterates his orders, and the virus completely infects the system as Sub-Zero escapes the cyborgs holding him. Sektor launches a missile at Kuai, destroying a frozen cyborg Sub-Zero was using as a shield. When the Lin Kuei system announces that the slaving protocols have been disengaged, Sektor mocks Kuai, telling the cryomancer that the cloning program had made them obsolete and that it was a mistake to think anyone there shared his morality. Firing another missile at Sub-Zero, Sektor orders Cyrax to immobilize him. Cyrax suddenly turns on Sektor however, freed from his control thanks to the disengaged slaving protocols and fires his energy net at Sektor instead. Sektor dodges the net using his teleport, and uppercuts Cyrax while calling him traitor. Infuriated, Sektor unleashes his flamethrowers on Sub-Zero and Cyrax, raging that the Lin Kuei will not tolerate dissent as more cyborg ninjas arrive to aid him. Sektor's flames are countered by Kuai's ice, and the red cyborg demands that Sub-Zero yield, stating that each clone cyborg he's fought has quantified his strength for him and proclaims that Kuai can't counter the temperature output his flames are giving. Kuai suddenly charges through the flames, using two Kori Blades to sever Sektor's arms before Sub-Zero leaps over Sektor, ripping his head clean off, killing him and ending the mad cyborg's reign as grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Ending Moveset Special Attack * Chest Missile: Sektor fires a missile directly at his opponent from his chest * Double Missile: Sektor fires two missiles straight at his opponent. * Homing Missile: Sektor fires a missile that follows the opponent before exploding. * Upward Missile: Sektor fires a missile upwards, which falls back down, hitting the opponent from above. * Rocket Punch: Sektor teleports under his opponent and gives him/her a rising uppercut. * Flame Burner: Sektor fires flames at the opponent with his arm-implanted flamethrower. Grab Massive Missile: Sektor fires a large missile at the opponent, followed by a Teleport Uppercut. As the opponent falls, Sektor delivers a flaming palm strike to their back. Ultimate Attack Alternate Costumers Sektor_render2.png|Primary Sektormk9retro.png|Classic Sektor_B.png|Human sektor.png|Armageddon Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Balanced